


Snow Angels

by Daughter_Of_Jove



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_Jove/pseuds/Daughter_Of_Jove
Summary: Prompt-fill from the days of Season 3.Prompt: Major snowstorms are rare in Portland (I know this because Wikipedia), but when one does hit, it more or less reduces everyone to a pack of little kids. Snowball fights, sledding, hot chocolate- the whole 9 yards. Because events of the season thus far are making a need for happy!fic.Original website: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/3689.html?thread=2913641





	

As the polar vortex descended over Portland, Nick and Juliette hunkered down, prepared. They had stocked up on firewood and cocoa mix and were going to ride it out. They were cuddled together on the sofa, under Juliette’s Grandma’s quilt, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

Then they heart a thud. Then another, and another.

“Please tell me the beaver kids aren’t egging the house again now that they know you’re safe.”

“I’ll check it out.”

Nick got up and went to the front door. He opened – only to get a snowball right in the face!

“Ack gah!” he scrambled back into the safety of the house, scrubbing snow from his face.

“Nick! What’s wrong?” Juliette came running up to see if he was hurt, and saw the bits of snow in his hair and on the floor. But the best part was, as she came into view, Nick started laughing. A real, deep, can’t-hold-it-in-laugh. When was the last time she heard that? She wanted it to go on forever.

Juliette grabbed her shoes from their place by the door and shoved them on. She ran out the house, laughing too. “You know what this means, mister! This means war!” She dashed to the side and jumped over the rail so she’d be protected from further powdery missiles.

“Don’t worry, Nick!” she yelled back in the house. “I’ll defend your honor!”

“My honor!” That stung Nick’s pride enough that he followed her out of the house, but halfway over the porch he was pelted by another snowball. “Oof!”

Juliette laughed. “Did you see who it is?”

“Yeah, it’s Monroe and Rosalie.”

“Seriously? Wait, on second thought, I can totally see that.”

“They’re hiding behind the big tree on the front edge of the yard.”

While they talked they hurriedly gathered a pile of snowballs. They each took two and charged to the big oak, taking fire the whole time. They reached the tree and split up to go around on both sides. Only Monroe was there, and they pelted him. Nick went so far as to pull back Monroe’s shirt and shove his last snowball down it. “Ack! Cold! Dude!”

“Where’s Rosalie?” Juliette asked. In answer, the snow tree started to shake. While they’d been ‘round the side of the house, Rosalie had gone up. Nick grabbed Juliette and carried her away from the tree. He was quick, and they avoided the worst of it. Not so Monroe, who was still dancing around from the snow in his shirt.

“Rosalie!”

“Sorry, honey. Friendly fire!”

The two couples retreated to opposite sides of the yard to fort up and continue the game. But as Monroe quickly learned, an on-guard Grimm is a force to be reckoned with. He and Rosalie got pelted every time they stood up to throw.

“Cheater!” Monroe yelled.

“Jealous!” Nick called back.

“Juliette, come join our side!” invited Rosalie.

“Yeah, Juliette, come over to the Dark Side! I cook!”

“Cheating!”

“Jealous!”

But Juliette did not budge. So he texted Hank.

:: Back-up needed at Nick’s house re: snowball fight. ::

:: Who’s winning? ::

:: Nick’s kicking our asses. ::

:: ETA 5 min. ::

When five minutes were up, it was Monroe and Rosalie’s turn to charge Nick and Juliette. Nick stood up to get them good, when Hank snuck up behind him and drove a snowball right into his crown.

“Hank! Traitor!” Nick said, laughing. Hank just joined him. Then Hank grabbed some pre-made snowballs and flung them at Rosalie.

Monroe stared, then: “Double traitor! You must die!”

It quickly devolved into a free-for-all, and it wasn’t long before they were all soaked and shivering. Nick invited them inside for some hot cocoa on the couch and they accepted. Nick ran upstairs to change into a fresh pair of pajamas and grab a few things and returned downstairs. Juliette had gone into the kitchen and had pulled out the fixings for cocoa.

“I’ll do that. I pulled out fresh sets of clothes for you and Rosalie upstairs. They’re on the bed.”

“Thanks,” she said. She grabbed Rosalie from the living room and they headed upstairs. Nick started the water to boil and went into the living room. “Guys, put these on” and handed them his sweats “and I’ll put your stuff in the utility room to warm up.”

After everyone was dressed they settled on the couch and floor to watch a movie, settling on a Hallmark movie, “A Very Merry Mix-Up,” which appropriately enough involved a romance that revolved around a clockmaker and a magical clock that could have come right out of a fairy tale. Nick reflected that thanks to his friends, today had been a fairy tale, too, and not of the Grimm kind.

If the snow lasted the night, maybe tomorrow they could go sledding and make angels and build snow people. Nick hoped.

And it did. And they did. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had written this until I stumbled across it in a bookmark. And then I didn't recognize it as mine until I came across the mention of "A Very Merry Mix-Up". Then I scrolled straight to the bottom to check it had my signature, lol. 
> 
> I definitely think someone should screen that particular Hallmark movie for Monrosalie. :) Let me know if you've seen it yourselves. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
